


The peahen and the cock

by cedalodon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blackmail, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Hair-pulling, Magic Cock, Non-Consensual Bondage, Office Sex, Older Woman/Younger Man, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Please Don't Hate Me, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedalodon/pseuds/cedalodon
Summary: Read the tagsThe peacock is actually not what the animal is called. It's called a peafowl. A peacock is specifically referring to the male peafowl.Nathalie is not a male. It's a good thing that can be fixed.
Comments: 23
Kudos: 79
Collections: Miraculous Smut





	1. Trapping bugs

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last warning I'll give you. Don't read this if you don't like the tags.

"Dusuu? What is happening to me?" 

"What is wrong miss Nathalie?" Duusu asked as he floated over to his mistress in front of the bathroom mirror.

"This!" Nathalie shouted hysterically, pointing to her crotch area. "This is what's wrong!"

"Ohhh." Duusu gazed in astonishment. "It truly is beautiful miss Nathalie. I do not think you have anything to worry about." 

Nathalie threw her hands up in annoyance. "Nothing to worry about? NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT? Duusu there a fucking penis growing above my vagina!"

"Oh, did I forget to tell you? I thought you knew?" Duusu asked surprised. "I thought you knew."

"Knew what Duusu? Knew what?"

"Well, it's the peacock miraculous. Not the peahen miraculous or the pea peafowl miraculous. It's the peacock, male."

Total silence reigned the room as Nathalie's face paled to the point that she looked like old porridge.

"Anyway." Duusu decided to break the silence. "I'm surprised it happened this soon. Usually peahens only grow a peacock's plumage when they get older."

Plumage.

PLUMAGE?

Nathalie twisted her head and stared in shock at her bare butt. No feathers.

Phew.

"Oh, older peahens can grow a males plumage when they're older, but since humans don't have plumage you... well..."

"Grow a penis." Nathalie replied. Duusu was the kwami of emotions, so it had something to say that he could not read the expression on her face. Nathalie was blank.

Just then an alarm went off, reminding Nathalie that she would have to be at the Agreste mansion in less than 20 minutes. 

She looked over at the outfit she had chosen for the day but decided to reevaluate her decision. The skirt wouldn't do at all.

__________________________

The day went by without any major incidents. Nathalie spent most of her day sitting at her desk and trying to ignore how her usual perfect fitting jeans rubbed against her new appendage.

And then Gabriel called her in to help him out with his newest akumatisation.

She had almost said no. Almost.

There's no way in hell she would let Gabriel down at a time like this. Even with these sudden changes recently.

And that's how she ended up where she was right now. Face to face with Ladybug. 

The akuma was banished, her amok destroyed and the other heroes out of time. It was just the two of them, one on one.

Hawkmoth was shouting in her ear to retreat but this was a chance. Maybe the only one they'd get.

Mayura charged.

Ladybug charged.

And here on the roof of le grande paris where no one bared witness. Their fists collided.

Mayura grunted in exhaustion. This girl was tougher than she looked. 

She took a step back and felt her back hit a wall. Not good.

Just then Ladybug charged at her. Her fos balled to strike.

Thinking fast Mayura grabbed onto Ladybug's fist with one hand and placed the other on her chest. Using the heroes momentum to smash her into the wall.

Ladybug grunted in pain and Mayura used the chance to grab both her arms and pin them above her head with one of her hands, using the other to strip off her miraculous.

She couldn't begin to describe the satisfaction she felt as she saw the red light travel down her enemies body, washing away her suit and leaving her with nothing to protect her. 

Literally. Where were her clothes?

Mayura stared in shock at the now naked girl. "Why aren't you wearing any clothes?"

"I was in the shower." Oh. 

Mayura tried to look at her feet but instead ended up looking at her impressive bust. Mayura blushed.

Seeing an opportunity Ladybug kicked her knee right into Mayura's growing erection, making the villain grunt in pain before stumbling back, giving her the opportunity to snatch the peacock brooch from her chest.

Marinette froze as she realized who stood in front of her. She was so shocked that she didn't realise Nathalie was charging at her, mad as a bull.

Nathalie grabbed her throat and pushed Marinette back against the wall. Though she was surprised when the girl went limp in her arms. 

After a quick check she determined that the girl wasn't dead, just unconscious. What now?

She couldn't just let her go, lest she wanted her own identity to be revealed. But bringing her back to Hawkmoth wasn't an option either since he would probably sacrifice her or something.

There was really only one thing she could do.

__________________________

Pain.

That's the first thing she felt. A hard, throbbing pain in the back of her skull. It hurt like a bitch.

Slowly she regained her senses and realized that she had no idea where she was.

The room was kind of big, with light beige coloured walls and white furniture. 

Marinette tried to rub her head but couldn't move her arm. A quick glance revealed that she was chained to the bed. Not good.

"So, you're finally awake." A voice sounded beside her.

Marinette whirled her head around to face the voice, coming from a chair to her left. 

Nathalie put the book down as she stood, facing marinette, the ends of her bathrobe twisting around her ankles.

"Why did you bring me here?" Marinette asked, struggling against her bonds. "What do you want?"

"Pshhhhhhht." Nathalie tried to calm her as she climbed onto the bed. "Stay calm, I can explain. I couldn't just let you go, but bringing you to Hawkmoth wasn't an option either. So I brought you here."

Marinette whinced as the woman crawled over her spread legs and sat on Marinette's bare stomach. 

"Wearing Duusu has changed me. Physically and mentally. He said these changes would also affect..." Nathalie leaned forward as she whispered the last part into Marinette's ears. "...my sexual desires."

Marinette was shocked. Absolutely shocked. This couldn't be happening. There's no way she was locked in here with some sort of psychopath who was out for her virginity. This must be some sort of dream, a nightmare.

Just then the woman dropped the robe around her shoulders and revealed her naked form to Marinette's eyes. 

Marinette gasped. "H-How?"

"Pshhht, sweetie. Relax, this may hurt a little."

Hurt? What would hurt?

Marinette's eyes widened as she realized what the older woman meant. 

"No, let me go! You can't do this!" Marinette began to struggle, to fight with all her might. It was useless.

"Shut up, bitch!" Nathalie growled as she slapped Marinette across the face. Tears welled up in the poor girls eyes. "It seems like you need to learn to shut your mouth."

With that, Nathalie grabbed Marinette's jaw and held it open as she plunged her huge, hard cock into the girls mouth, effectively silencing her.

Nathalie groaned at the feeling of the girls throat wrapped tightly around her cock, slowly expanding to accommodate the thick girth of the woman's dick. It was bliss.

Her hands moved to the back of Marinette's head and entangled themselves in her black hair as she mercilessly fucked the girl's mouth.

Tears rolled down Marinette's checks as Nathalie violated her mouth. She could hardly breathe through the cock in her throat.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Nathalie reached the edge and let her cum spurt down Marinette's throat. It left a horrible aftertaste in her mouth.

Nathalie pulled out, a thin line of spit and cum still connecting her to her victims mouth.

Marinette gasped, finally able to breath normally again. 

"There, that should teach you." She said in a giddy tone. She ignored the girl's snotty sobs.

Nathalie got off the bed, but not before leaning over and giving Marinette's clit a flick. "I gotta go to work now, I'll safe you for later." 

And with that she got dressed in her normal clothes and left her house, locking the door behind her.

There Marinette lay, in the dark, her abused throat scratchy and the bitter taste of cum on her lips. 

All she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry. But her chains forbade even that.

She was alone, in the dark.


	2. Corrupting sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I would like to state that I do not encourage any actions done in this chapter and the others. This is a work of fiction and a work of fiction only.

Nathalie sighed. What a bore.

Here she was, sitting at her desk, working on more paperwork than ever with nothing to distract her from the boredom that was her job.

How did she ever enjoy this?

Nathalie looked down at the big tent in her pants crotch area. Why now of all times?

Well, maybe she could take a little break. There wasn't that much paperwork left to do.

Yeah, a break sounds nice.

She pushed a stack of finished papers aside and pressed a button on her keyboard, bringing her screen back to life.

A few seconds later she had pulled up a video on her favourite website and watched in interest as a man poumded himself into a tied down and blindfolded woman over and over again.

She had always found BDSM to be something she was interested in. Too bad that she never got the chance to explore that world deeper with her job and all. The thought of owning someone always brought her to the edge without fail.

Then a thought struck her.

She did own someone. Maybe she should do some shopping later.

Later. Right now she thoroughly enjoyed the view of a huge cock absolutely wrecking that woman's private parts.

It was a good thing the walls were soundproof or else someone might have heard her as she slowly and sensually stocked her hard rod with one hand.

She relaxed into her seat and closed her eyes, moving one hand passed her balls and to her vagina. 

She slowly teased the edge before pushing one finger inside. She was so close now, almost there.

And just as her mind wandered to that little, black haired bitch she had at home, all tied up and just ready to be fucked. She fell over the edge, covering her chest and a few pieces of paperwork with cum. Great.

Nathalie relaxed her entire body. Basking in the afterglow of her orgasm.

"Nathalie?"

And with that one word every muscle in her body was on high alert. She jumped up, not in the slightest concerned about modesty, and looked at the door to her office.

She relaxed again as she saw it was just Adrien. "Hello Adrien." She greeted, sitting down in her chair once more. "How can I help you?"

"I-I was just....nevermind. I see you're busy, maybe later I'll-

"Adrien." Nathalie said in a commanding voice. "Come over here."

To her satisfaction and his surprise, Adrien did as he was told. Nathalie looked up at him with a kind smile.

"Do you have any questions you'd like to ask?" Her voice was overly suggestive.

"Y-Yeah." Adrien stuttered, before pointing a finger at her still erect dick. "What is that and why do you have that?"

Nathalie grinned to herself, this was going to be fun. Adrien still looked at everything else but her. 

"Look at me Adrien." He did. "Do you see how dirty I am?" Adrien nodded.

"What was that?" Nathalie asked, a dangerous undertone to her voice.

"Yes Nathalie." Adrien said loud and clear.

"Good. Then how about we make a deal? You clean me up and I will tell you just how I came to have this magnificent dick." 

Adrien thought about it for a moment. Then nodded in agreement. Nathalie grinned. What a nice boy.

"Well then, get started." 

Adrien pulled out a tissue from his pocket and bend down to swipe her off.

"What do you think you're doing?" Nathalie asked aggravated.

"I'm cleaning you up." Adrien replied dumbly. 

"Not with that." Nathalie replied as she ripped the tissue from his hand. "With your mouth."

And before Adrien could protest he was pulled down by the collar of his shirt and forced on his knees. Nathalie's cock was now centimetres before his nose.

"Lick it." Nathalie commanded. And Adrien complied.

He didn't know why he did it, he didn't know what brought him to do this. But something in Nathalie's voice tugged at his mind and didn't let any thought of disobedience fester for more than a second.

"So it all began with the peacock miraculous." 

Nathalie was not surprised he stopped, just annoyed. Adrien looked up at her with shock written clearly across his face.

"Yo-you are the peacock?" But Nathalie had enough and gripped Adrien by the hair before plunging his head down onto her cock, his cheeks puffed out and his eyes wide. He placed his hands on her thighs to balance himself, gripping tightly at her legs.

"Listen here." Nathalie whispered dangerously. "You will suck this dick and you will suck it good or you won't ever get to hang out with your friends again."

Adrien did not make any move to suck her off, so Nathalie placed both hands on the back of his head and pushed him down.

Adrien gagged as Nathalie's cock stretched his throat to the limit whilst the woman shuddered for an entirely different reason.

Nathalie kept bopping Adrien's head up and down her length as she continued to tell her story without interruption.

As she got to the part where she kidnapped the girl, she now knew was Marinette Dupain-cheng, Adrien froze once again and Nathalie sighed deeply.

"Yes, I took your friend Marinette, and yes, I fucked her face until I came down her useless throat. And if you ever want to see her again you better do what I say, when I say it."

Nathalie pulled his hair until Adrien's head was a few centimetres above her head and started jerking herself off. 

Adrien gasped for breath, trying to blink away the dark spots from his eyes that came from hardly being able to breath.

Her hand gripped the base of her cock tight as she slowly brought herself over the edge, spurting her cum all over Adrien's face.

She pushed the boy aside, throwing him on the ground before she stood and placed the tip of her shoe at his throat.

"You will not speak of this to anyone. You will go into your room, and go to sleep and not wash that off until Tomorrow morning. Tomorrow after school you will shower, and thoroughly clean yourself up before you are outside my door at 5 pm on the dot. Or else..."

She decided to leave the rest of her sentence open for interpretation and pressed the tip of her shoe a little tighter against Adrien's throat. 

She jerked her head towards her door and stepped away from him towards her closet. 

After countless long nights, Gabriel had decided to turn her office into some sort of bedroom. With a bed (a sofa really) and, of course, a closet full of Gabriel originals. 

"See you tomorrow Adrien."

No reply. Nathalie growled.

"I said, see you tomorrow Adrien. Where are your manners?"

"B-bye Nathalie." Adrien stuttered, his voice a little hoarse.

Nathalie grinned to herself as she heard the door fly shut behind her.

"That was amazing miss Nathalie. Truly mesmerising." Duusu flew out of her pocket as Nathalie took off her blazer.

"Thank you Duusu. I can't wait to tell my bitch all about this."

Duusu giggled. "For sure miss Nathalie, you will have fun tonight."

Nathalie grinned as she sat down at her desk and opened a new tab to look for some nearby stores for 'special items'.

"Oh I will Duusu. Oh I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So I have no real idea where this is going. This is me experimenting with writing amut, it's my first time. 
> 
> I hope you all understand. Any tips, trick or ideas/requests can be made in the comments. Please be aware I make no promises towards anything.


	3. Deal With The Devil

Pain. That was the first thing she felt.

Her arms and legs ached from the restraints, her jaw and throat ached from yesterday's intrusion.

Marinette Dupain-cheng's whole body was an aching, naked mess.

Marinette wasn't sure how long she'd been here, she only knew that in her unconscious state, Nathalie had unchained her and found new ways to keep her restrained. 

She was now kneeling on the floor, her legs spread, her most private parts presented beautifully to the room. Her ankles were tied to her thighs with leather straps. 

Nathalie had used rope for her arms, tying them so that her elbows touched and her hands were placed between her shoulder blades. The rope was attached to a hook on the wall behind her, making it impossible for her to move even an inch. 

In the end, she had finalized her bondage with a ball gag and a blindfold. Both of which were digging into the girl’s skin.

"Like the new chains, bitch? I bought them just for you." Nathalie proclaimed, inspecting her work proudly. 

Marinette shivered in fear as she could not see anything nor move a single muscle. She was truly at her captor’s mercy now.

"As much as I would love to stay and play with you for hours on end, I have to go. It took me the entire night to tie you up like this and I have to go to work now." Nathalie explained as she bent down to Marinette's level.

"But don't worry." She whispered into Marinette's ear, roughly groping one of her small tits. "I'm not leaving you without company."

Just then Marinette could feel something: a small round object pressing against her clit. 

"This is Edgelord, he'll keep you company whilst I'm gone. You're gonna be so wet for me once he is done."

Marinette gasped through the gag as the small object began to vibrate. 

The 'click clacks' of Nathalie's high heels slowly grew distant and as Marinette could just hear the front door opening, Nathalie turned around and called. "Oh, and get used to the floor. That's where pets like you belong."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrien lay awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Contemplating. Thinking. Planning. 

Planning wasn't his strength though, that was his lady's strength. Alas she wasn't here with him, Nathalie had her and now, his lady relied on him to get her out.

But how could he fight for his lady if he didn't even know where she was? How could he save her from Nathalie when the evil woman had already beaten him?

How could he fight someone whose sperm still littered his face?

No, Adrien could not fight Nathalie. But Chat Noir could. And Chat Noir would.

"Plagg, claws out!" Adrien called determination in his voice. He would show Nathalie that this kitty, had claws.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marinette gasped, or tried to as her mouth was still blocked by the ball gag. 

She had tried, she really did. But it was just too much.

The small vibrations, not only on her vagina anymore, but everywhere, her nipples, her spine, you name it. Small tendrils, moving along her body, vibrating rapidly, bringing her more pleasure than she had ever known.

She couldn't move, the rope digging into her skin keeping her tied as well as serving to amplify the pleasure wonderfully. 

She could only guess how wet she was, there ought to be a small puddle beneath her already. She was ready to cum.

The pleasure coursed through her body, every nerve was ready to let go, her body aching to cross the edge and fall into oblivious bliss.

But just as she reached her edge, seconds away from exploding on the floor, the pleasure was ripped away from her and replaced with searing pain!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why hello there." Nathalie greeted the young man who had entered her office. It isn't every day that one of Paris's superheroes comes to give you a personal visit. Although she had a feeling the black leather cat was not here for a personal visit. 

"Let. Marinette. Go."

Nathalie sighed. Dang, he was no fun.

"Adrien, sweetie,” she said in an overly sweet voice,”Get out of that costume and come over here, will you?"

Chat Noir stared at her in shock. 

"H-how?"

"I can smell it on you." Nathalie replied in a bored tone. "You should have showered this morning. Now chop chop! I need to show you something."

Nathalie got up off her chair and offered Adrien a seat, which he took reluctantly. Detransforming on the way.

He didn't know why, although he found himself in his current situation, he couldn't find it in himself to distrust Nathalie. 

The said woman activated her desktop and was now switching to a livestream of the on goings in her bedroom. 

Adrien grew hard in a second. 

Marinette was breathing heavily, she hung slack in her restraints, only held up by the rope.

She had lost count of how often Edgelord had brought her nearly to her peak before violently bringing her down again. 

Her jaw ached, her chest soared, her knees were killing her. All she wanted was relief.

But none came.

The rope was beginning to hurt, her arms were numb. She could feel the puddle of wetness she was kneeling in that had reached her knees.

She needed relief, she needed to cum.

Just then the vibrations started up again. 

"You see that Adrien? See how wet she is, how she enjoys it, the little slut that she is."

Adrien groaned, his hand twitching towards his crotch. 

"Go ahead, touch yourself. Show me you enjoy seeing her like this, bound and ready to use as you wish."

He knew it was wrong, knew that there was no way Marinette was willingly in that position. Yet, he didn't resist and pulled out his cock, beginning to stroke it sloppyli.

Adrien’s eyes were focused on the screen, on the heaving of Marinette's chest, the tightening and clenching of her pussy, hoping for something to fill her up.

Adrien watched the sweat drip down her chest, mixed with tears from the never ending frustration. 

He came shortly after, covering his shirt, his pants and a bit of Nathalie's desk covered in his jizz.

"Like what you see, huh?"

"Yeah." Adrien replied, still lost in the high of the afterglow.

"What if I told you this could be yours? She could be yours." Nathalie whispered in his ear from behind. 

"What do you want in return?" Adrien replied in a heartbeat.

Nathalie turned the office chair he was sitting in around, bringing them face to face. 

She took his hand in both of hers, holding it in comfort. "Your ring."

"No."

"Adrien, listen."

"No!" Adrien ripped his hand away from Nathalie. "It's too dangerous."

Nathalie sighed. "Adrien, I have thought this through many times. I know about the wish and I know about the price. Trust me, Adrien. I will succeed."

Nathalie took his hand again, gripping the ring with her fingers. Adrien did not encourage her nor did he fight her. She took it as a sign.

"Don't worry Adrien. Everything will be alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had this lying around for like 3 weeks and didn't publish it because I thought it was trash.
> 
> Then the wonderful MiniNoire beta read it for me and gave me the courage to upload this.  
> They're also responsible for the formatting since I don't usually do that so big thanks to you. <3
> 
> There may be some plot inconsistencies because my mind made a complete 180 with this one. Sorry about that. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it. Any comment is welcome. Stay safe guys and stay healthy.


	4. Wrapping Up The Butterfly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is supposed to be a pun about a butterfly's cocoon but it's late and I need sleep so I don't feel like coming up with anything cleverer.
> 
> Enjoy

To say that Nathalie Sancoeur was happy would be an understatement.

In fact, this might just be the happiest day of her life. If she had a real plumage like Dusuu told,she surely would have been dancing with it on full display. 

She had just gotten the last piece to achieve her goals.

Now she only needed to make a few preparations and she would finally be back together with her true love.

"Nathalie." A bored voice sounded over the intercom. Adrien was already back in his room, he would get his reward in due time.

"Yes, Sir." Nathalie replied, hating how easily the words fell from her lips. Soon she wouldn’t need to fake respect for him any longer, but for now. "How may I help you?"

"I would like some tea, you know the usual." 

"Yes Sir." Nathalie replied, faking a smile. "Do you require anything else?"

"No, just hurry it along. I do not wish to wait longer than necessary."

"Yes sir." Nathalie made her way towards the kitchen. 

Not long after Nathalie entered the office of Gabriel Agreste with a hot mug of tea and a tablet in hand.

"Here's your tea, sir. And here is Adrien's schedule for next month as you asked." Nathalie handed him the items.

Gabriel nodded and took a sip of tea from the mug before placing it down to take a look at Adrien's schedule. 

He frowned at what he saw.

"Is there a problem sir?" Nathalie asked, fully aware of the 'problem'.

"Are you sure this is the right schedule Nathalie?” Gabriel asked, a little confused. 

“Trust me sir, all is as it should be.”

“Well clearly it is not. I don’t see any fencing lessons on here, much less chinese, piano or the photo shoots we had scheduled. You have never made an error like this Nathalie, are you alright?”

The woman smirked evilly. “I assure you, I am more than alright sir. The reason these activities are no longer on Adrien’s schedule is because Adrien will no longer attend any of these activities unless he chooses to do so.”

“How dare you!” Gabriel stood up giving his assistant a death glare. Or at least tried to.. For as soon as he stood, the entire room began to spin and he had to lean on his desk to stay on his feet.

“You see Gabriel, I think it’s about time Adrien gets to choose what’s best for him.” Nathalie monologed, slowly circling around him like a predator, going in for the kill. “Adrien has been your puppet long enough.” 

“What’s best for him is his mother! Nothing else!” Gabriel turned to look Nathalie in the eye. “And I will make sure he has one!”

Nathalie stepped forward, stroking Gabriels cheek with her palm. “Don’t worry Gabriel, he’ll have a mother.” She whispered. “I’ll make sure of it.”

She couldn’t suppress a wicked smile as her lips brushed his ear. “Nighty night.” She whispered as the sleeping pills finally set in and she caught Gabriel in her arms.

Who would have thought that the stoic fashion mogul actually looked quite peaceful whilst he was asleep?

Nathalie could do nothing but stare in amazement at what she found once she got home. 

Sitting on her bedroom floor was her little pet, right where she left her. Edgelord had done a great job at edging her little pet on. 

“Hello little one.” Nathalie said as she stepped closer, dismissing Edgelord with a wave of her hand. The amuk dispersed into the magic from whence it came, leaving Nathalie alone with her little pet.

The girl was still in the same position as when Nathalie had left her this morning. Arms tied behind her back, legs spread and on her knees. Nathalie bent down to her level. Her hands moved behind her pet's lowered head, unbinding the knot that held the blindfold in place.

The first thing Marinette saw after hours of build up tension and desire were the baby blue eyes of Nathalie Sancoeur. Said woman slowly took off the gag as well, taking her own sweet time to remove the plastic ball from the girl's mouth.

As soon as it was out, a puddle of spit drooled over her bottom lip, slowly cascading down her chin and dripping onto her bare chest, yet she made no sound. No screams for help, no sobs, no insults spewed from her lips.

Using a finger to lift the girl’s chin up so that she had a good view of her eyes, Nathalie was happy to see how exhausted her little pet was, for the fight had entirely left her eyes.

Slowly Nathalie’s hands made their way down the girl's body. They found their way to her breasts and with a wicked smirk Nathalie gripped one of her nipples tight and twisted it painfully.

For the first time that night the dominating woman heard the beautiful voice of her pet, moaning in pain and pleasure as her lower regions filled with heat once again and she bucked her hips for something, anything to give her her oh so sweet relief.

“Like what I’m doing to you, pet?” Nathalie leaned in as she lowered her voice to a low growl. “Do you want me to fill you up, to stuff you full and make you cum more times than you can count?”

“...p-please..”

Nathalie smirked, oh how she had waited for this moment to come. Whilst her left hand was still occupied with massaging the girl's breast, she let her right hand wander down and down and down until she was tracing light touches between her legs, never giving enough to make her cum.

Marinette was breathing heavily, she was so close, so close, all she needed was a little push, a slight touch. She would do anything….

Nathalie kept circling the girl’s clit, neither granting release nor mercy. She leaned in closer, whispering in her ear. “Say yes, pet.” 

“Y-yes.”

“Say what you want me to do to you.”

“I-I…” Marinette stuttered, not wanting further humiliation.

“Say it!” Nathalie commanded and Marinette couldn’t restrain herself any longer.

“I want you to fuck me! I want you to fill me up and make me moan your name!” She burst out.

“Good, go on.” Nathalie whispered, applying more pressure in her ministrations.

Marinette moaned heavily. “I-I want you to put your finger in me, to make me cum until I lose count!”

“Beg.”

“Please.” Marinette cried, and it almost sounded like a sob. “Please make me cum.”

“Say my name.”

“Nat-” SLAP!

Marinette cried out as Nathalie’s hand struck her across the cheek. “Now,” she said, her voice a dangerous growl. “what was the name we had decided on?”

“P-please, mistress.”

“Good girl.”

Marinette screamed as soon as Nathalie pushed her fingers in, cumming on the spot. All the while Nathalie was pumping her fingers in and out of her, drawing out that first earth shattering orgasm from the girl for the night. 

Nathalie didn’t bother to untie the petite girl, she simply took the chain off the wall and lifted her up to her bed, placing her on her back. 

It was then that she took one final look at her pet. Admiring the beautiful way her chest rose with each breath she drew, how her hair fell around her head like a midnight blue halo.

Oh would she not enjoy wrecking this girl.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fic so go easy on me in the comments please.  
> I'm also new to ao3.   
> I honestly just wanted to try writing smut once, so I didn't really make a plan and just started writing. Then it escalated into this.
> 
> I guess duusu is mentally broken in this fic to allow and encourage Nathalie. Idk
> 
> Anyway, hope it was somewhat enjoyable.  
> -cedalodon


End file.
